De holografía y veronal
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Luego de la guerra, Steve empieza a hastiarse de la vida y de la gente. En una fiesta en su honor, conocerá una mujer un tanto... peculiar, la hermosa y loca hija de Howard Stark.
1. De holografía y veronal

Hola a todos, sé que debo actualizar mi otro fic, pero estoy corrigiendo el drabble y vi una imagen en facebook que me inspiró ¡Y no me pude resistir!. Todo lo mencionado aquí como el veronal y la holografía son reales y aunque sea difícil de creer ya existían en el '65. En este one-shot, Steve y Bucky sobrevivieron a la guerra, Tony es mujer y nació poco después de acabada la guerra.

Nada de esto es mío, solo la historia, el resto pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Si les gustó o no, o quieren aportar algo pueden comentar. Dedicado a todos aquellos que han dejado un comentario o siguen cualquiera de mis fics.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 _"She believes in the moon, the stars, the magic hidden behind their light, and that tells me everything about her."_

 _Daniel Mercury._

 _Año 1965._

Steve se bajó del aeroplano y saludó a Peggy. Su amiga se veía radiante y muy embarazada. Recordó con cierta nostalgia cuando ambos habían creído que estaban destinados a estar juntos, en cuanto la guerra acabó ambos descubrieron que lo que nos unía era un gran cariño y química sexual, no amor. Luego de eso, él se había enamorado de Natasha Romanova, una espía rusa, pero Bucky también había caído enamorado y era correspondido. En parte por las decepciones y en parte por las secuelas de la guerra había viajado por el mundo y ayudado a todo a quien había podido.

Ahora había regresado. Peggy y él se subieron al auto, allí ella le contó varias novedades. Howard había sentado cabeza con una italiana llamada María y que tenían una hija que era un completo desastre. Peggy se lamentaba el poco sentido paternal que ambos padres poseían y como eso exacerbaba los problemas de su hija. También le dijo que Howard había organizado una fiesta para celebrar su regreso y él prometió ir.

Llegó puntual a la mansión Stark, era aún más lujosa de lo que el recordaba. Allí había un montón de gente que ni siquiera conocía y las pocas caras que podía distinguir parecían acompañados de sus parejas e hijos. Saltó al sentir una mano en su espalda, iba a golpear hasta que se volteó y vio que eran Buck y Tasha.

—¡Que bueno verte amigo! —sonrió y comenzó a charlar con ellos.

Escuchó que la habitación se silenció de repente y volteó a ver lo que lo había motivado. Era la entrada de una mujer.

La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Debía ser muy joven, quizás tuviera unos dieciséis años, su cabello era del color del ébano y caía en suaves ondas hasta la clavícula, su piel era de un tono caramelo, sus rasgos finos y frágiles, sus labios de un rojo furioso en comparación con una sonrisa enigmática, casi burlona. Los dedos de Steve cosquillearon por dibujarla.

—Así que la niñita de papa ya llego… — murmuró Natasha.

—¿La conoces?

—Es la hija de Howard, Antonia —le contestó Bucky en un tono demasiado neutro para ser confiable. Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Nada —contestó Bucky en un tono defensivo.

—¡Buck!

—Creo que está loca, solo la he visto un par de veces y murmura por lo bajo cosas muy extrañas. —Respondió Bucky.

—Dicen en el bajo mundo que paga una fortuna por cualquier forma de veronal, en polvo, inyecciones, jarabe, cualquier cosa. Parece que es adicta. —Complementó Natasha.

Veronal. Esa maldita droga. Si su memoria no le fallaba era la primera droga sintética creada, pero no estaba seguro. Había sido empleada desde que podía recordar para tratar la ansiedad y sumía a las personas en un estupor escalofriante. Bastaban muy pocas dosis para crear dependencia, su padre se había vuelto adicto y había golpeado a su madre por dinero para comprar más, al final, una sobredosis lo mató. Habría jurado que un par de años antes la droga había sido retirada del mercado.

Pero ella era una Stark. Lo que un Stark quería, lo conseguía.

La mujer miró a todos con fría indiferencia y se sentó en uno de los sofás del rincón, sacó un frasquito de su cartera y le dio un buen trago. Las conversaciones continuaron más furiosas que antes. Gracias a sus sentidos agudizados, pudo escuchar a hombres de su edad o mayores murmurando por lo bajo lo que harían de tenerla por esposa. Algunos la encerrarían en un psiquiátrico ni bien firmados los papeles y otros la mantendrían por su atractivo, luego de _educarla_ un poco, claro.

Steve se puso furioso, una mujer nunca debía ser tratada de esa manera. Jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin importar lo loca que estuviera.

Vio a Howard enojado acercarse a ella. Si no la estuviera mirando fijamente, se habría perdido el estremecimiento que la recorrió cuando vio a Howard. Este le quitó el frasco.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡Maldita sea Antonia! ¡Es que no puedes hacer algo bien por una puta vez! ¡Deja eso! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

—¿Quién te entiende, papi? Dijiste que viniera esta noche, no en qué estado tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Deja de beber eso! ¡Los rumores corren!

—¡Oh! Casi veinte años y sigo sin entender la forma de complacerte… recuerdo cuando insistías una y otra y otra vez para que tomara mi medicina, ahora que la bebo como una niña buena, eso ya no te gusta… —se quedó mirando al infinito como si estuviera pensando en algo más, luego parpadeó y le sonrió a Howard— por cierto, olvidé que tu amado capitán está aquí, me imagino el chasco que va a llevarse al descubrir el desperdicio humano que eres.

Howard se puso rojo de la furia y agarró con mucha fuerza la muñeca de la señorita Stark. Steve sabía que romper huesos no era tan simple como parecía, pero con lo menuda que ella era lo temió. Iba a acercarse cuando Howard soltó el brazo dejándole marcas rojas de una mano, al día siguiente tendría moretones. Howard se fue llevándose su frasco y en cuanto desapareció de su vista ella sacó otro.

Ella rechazó un par de ofertas para bailar y luego sacó una libreta de su bolso, comenzó a garabatear cosas mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. Steve se acercó y vio su dibujo, parecía una maquina pero no podía estar seguro. Ella levantó la mirada y casi tuvo que retroceder por la fuerza de la misma.

—Soy Steve Rogers, es un placer conocerla señorita —le tendió la mano y ella correspondió al saludo. Un cosquilleo lo recorrió por el contacto.

—Lo más probable es que ya sepa quién soy capitán, Antonia Stark, la loca, drogadicta y todo lo demás que murmuren sobre mí.

—¿Todo es cierto? —preguntó con cierto grado de sorpresa.

—La locura es relativa señor Rogers y el veronal y yo tenemos una relación de amor y apoyo mutuo.

Por la forma en la que entonó las palabras, le dio la impresión de más que adicta, lo bebía para evitar tirarse por una azotea.

—Ya veo, ¿No será muy descortés de mi parte preguntarle qué es esto? —dijo señalando el cuaderno.

—Quisiera hacer películas fotosensibles más prácticas y precisas, espero lograrlo con esto. —Dijo en un tono normal pero sus ojos la delataron.

Eran los ojos de los veteranos, aquellos que han visto mucho y son silenciados porque nadie quiere escucharlos. Tal vez estuviera loca o tal vez no, pero no perdía nada por escucharla.

—Espero pueda disculpar mi ignorancia, señorita Stark, pero las únicas películas que conozco son las que veo en el cine, cualquier otra es desconocida para mí. ¿Podría explicarme, si no es mucha molestia para usted?

El cómo sus ojos se iluminaron y el como ella sonrió en respuesta le indicaron que había dicho lo correcto, ella se corrió e hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, Steve lo hizo.

—¿Sabe lo que es la holografía, señor Rogers?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Temo que cada vez estoy arruinando más mi mala primera impresión.

Ella soltó una risita ante ese tonto intento de flirteo.

—Es más fácil de lo que parece. La holografía es una técnica fotográfica en la que...

Ella le explicó y siguieron hablando por horas. Steve había descubierto una fascinación por la holografía. Esa mujer era fascinante, lista, atractiva y muy carismática. Por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no se sintió como un anciano hastiado de la vida.

Pero lo que derritió el corazón de Steve, fue que durante su larga conversación ni una sola vez tomó aunque fuera un sorbo de veronal.

En cuanto la fiesta acabó se reunió en el auto con Buck y Tasha. En cuanto se acomodó, se le lanzaron encima como lobos hambrientos, tal parecía que su charla con la señorita Stark había sido toda una sensación entre los invitados.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue con la señorita Stark? ¿Confirmaste lo que todos sabemos? —preguntó Tasha.

—No sé lo que saben o lo que no, pero Antonia Stark es una señorita encantadora que vale la pena conocer.


	2. De discursos y obsesiones

¡Hola a todos! Cuando escribí este fic pensé en que iba a ser un one-shot, de veras que sí. Pero el comentario de MyNameIsDominique me hizo pensar en cómo podría ser una continuación y viendo (por enésima vez) imágenes random en Face, me inspiré y decidí continuarlo. Así que aquí está, dedicado a MyNameIsDominique y espero que te guste.

Si les gustó o no, siéntanse libres de comentar. Cabe aclarar que nada me pertenece, solo la historia, espero ambientarla adecuadamente.

Dicho esto, ¡A leer!

* * *

 ** _De discursos y obsesiones_**

 _"Ella es esa mujer que llega y por la cual piensas esto me va a joder vivo. Y entonces, la vuelves a mirar y piensas: A la mierda, quiero que lo haga. Destrózame."_

La había vuelto a ver un par de veces luego de la fiesta y en cada uno de esos encuentros ella se las había ingeniado para sorprenderlo, desde películas y libros extraños, hasta teoremas tan bizarros que parecían producto de una borrachera.

Luego de mucha deliberación, demasiada, había llegado a una escalofriante conclusión: necesitaba la refrescante presencia de Antonia Stark en su vida.

Justo después, siguieron los dilemas morales, él era tan viejo como su padre, era amigo de su padre, en ocasiones él tenía pesadillas y manías tan extrañas que hasta él mismo se sorprendía. Luego estaba ella, era un torbellino de energía y vitalidad, además estaba el hecho de su adicción. Siendo daño colateral de una adicción tan poderosa como esa, sabía que nunca estaría en paz consigo mismo si vivía con alguien con eso.

Un Bucky preocupado le había dicho que su obsesión insana por la señorita Stark iba a meterlo en problemas, ella lo arrastraría al fango con ella y quebraría su ya de por si fragmentada psique.

Natasha había tomado un enfoque un tanto diferente. Le había dicho que él tenía sus propios demonios y que dada su vida eso era razonable. Entendía su apego por Antonia, pero ella era una chica mimada y frágil que no conocía el dolor ni el sacrificio, eso no era algo malo, al contrario; pero que una vez conociera a la verdadera naturaleza de Steve, eso iba a quebrarla, le haría demasiado daño y nadie sabía si podría vivir con ello.

Eso fue lo que disuadió a Steve.

Él no podía mancillarla con sus manos llenas de sangre y muerte, ella era energía pura y a su lado ella sería consumida hasta convertirse en un cascaron vacío. Eso era inaceptable. Ella merecía a un caballero que pudiera ver lo talentosa que ella era, que pudiera ayudarla a superar su vicio, que pudiera llevarla a cualquier parte del brazo sin que murmuraran a sus espaldas por lo escandaloso de ello. Quizás alguien como Bruce Banner, el científico que seguía a Antonia como un cachorrito ansiando la atención.

Su visión se tornó roja ante esa posibilidad.

Él no soportaría verla coquetear y hablar con otras personas sobre esas cosas tan extrañas y bizarras que eran hilarantes, con un marido presumiéndola del brazo, con hijos que no fueran suyos. La tentación de matar a cualquiera que le pusiera las manos encima sería demasiada y ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

Decidió que era momento de volver a viajar, quizás si se alejaba donde no pudiera verla, donde no pudiera fantasear con tocarla, enamorarse de su olor, fascinarse con sus extrañas charlas, quizás poco a poco sus ansias se silenciarían hasta convertirse en un dolor sordo.

Era su última esperanza.

Cuando se lo contó a Buck y Tasha estuvieron de acuerdo, estaban tristes por ello pero lo entendían. Cuando se lo contó a Peggy, fue un tanto diferente. Agradeció que por su continua paranoia cargara el escudo siempre consigo ya que Peggy le pegó un tiro dirigido a sus partes nobles.

Trató de explicarle las razones de su marcha para aplacar su ira, pero en su lugar la exacerbó. En su vida la había visto tan furiosa, descargó todo el cartucho contra él mientras le gritaba.

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Tal vez lo sepas, tal vez no, soy la madrina de Toni, la he visto crecer y hacer amigos, también he visto como estos la dejan atrás sin siquiera una despedida. Entiendo que te marches y seguro ella lo entenderá también, pero al menos ten los cojones de despedirte de ella, Toni no merece que su único amigo desaparezca de la nada.

Steve se sintió despreciable por el último comentario de Peggy, la señorita Stark merecía más que eso. Duró dos semanas evitándola mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir, preparó cuidadosamente sus palabras para evitar en la medida de lo posible herirla y sin delatar sus sentimientos por ella.

Supo que nunca estaría listo para esa despedida pero que postergarlo más era de cobardes por lo que se dirigió a la mansión Stark. Allí, una mucama lo llevó al garaje/laboratorio/estudio/escondite de la señorita Stark. Ella estaba de espaldas a él y le estaba diciendo algo a Jarvis y este tecleaba en un aparato, si no se equivocaba se llamaba calculadora, mientras escribía formulas y variables en el pizarrón.

Al sentirse observada, se volteó, hizo un gesto para que se acercara y con otro Jarvis se retiró de la habitación. Al acercarse más, quedo paralizado.

Al ver sus hermosos y grandes ojos marrones, todo el discurso que había preparado se desvaneció de su mente y no pudo hacerlo.

Jodido infierno.

Acababa de condenarlos a ambos.


	3. De planes y adicciones

Hola a todos, se suponía que iba a actualizar antes pero la carga de trabajo en la Universidad me ha dejado abrumada. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, voy a intentar actualizar más seguido. Este drabble es un side-story del capítulo anterior. Espero les guste. Capítulo dedicado a todos los que siguen el fic o han comentado.

En respuesta a los review:

 **anaquino** : Hola, gracias a ti por leerlo, me alegra que te guste el fic.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** : Hola, gracias por comentar, me gustaría decirte de qué manera pero no quiero spoilear el próximo cap =).

Sobra decir que nada salvo la historia me pertenece. Si les gustó o no, tienen quejas, sugerencias o demás siempre pueden comenta, gracias.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 ** _De planes y adicciones_**

 _"She never felt like she belonged anywhere, except for when she was laying in her bed, pretending to be somewhere else."_ Rainbow Rowell

Toni siempre había sabido que no pertenecía allí.

Ella no podía entender como su padre podía decir que amaba a su madre si se la pasaba entre las faldas de las secretarias y le prestaba más atención a Jarvis que a ella. Al menos ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de fingir que Toni le importaba.

Su madre no era mucho mejor. Decía que ellos eran su vida pero todos sabían que el alcohol y los maridos de sus amigas eran más importantes. Todo el mundo suponía que ella estaba arruinada por idiota o solo porque sí, pero si tuvieran que compartir con sus padres en un espacio reducido tanto como ella tenía que hacerlo, entenderían que era un milagro que no se hubiera tirado por la azotea.

Solo era una adicta al barbital. Una adicta por culpa de su padre.

Cuando era una niña, a su padre le desquiciaba lo hiperactiva que ella era. Él tomaba barbital, su madre lo había tomado también y su padre había pensado que eso podía calmarla un poco. Lo había hecho. A medida que crecía, había descubierto que su padre encontraba su presencia tolerable cuando tomaba la medicina.

Cuando un estudio científico había revelado el potencial adictivo que el barbital tenía había intentado arrebatárselo, pero ella no lo había permitido. Esa maldita droga era lo único que mantenía cierta apariencia de armonía en su vida, que la condenaran si la dejaba, dijeran lo que dijeran.

Desde que podía recordar ella había sido catalogada de excéntrica. Entendía matemática, física y mecánica mucho mejor que su padre, hablaba cuatro idiomas y podía beber como un cosaco sin problema. Con el tiempo, los rumores se habían hecho cada vez mas ruidosos en torno a su persona.

No era una sorpresa que al ser la única hija de un magnate mucha gente pidiera su mano, solo era cuestión de que su padre encontrara una oferta tentadora y lanzara a sus brazos a su hija. Su plan en la vida era muy simple, cumplir veintiún años, casarse por conveniencia con Bruce y largarse al otro lado del país donde vivían Rhodey y Pepper, hijos de los criados de sus padres y sus mejores amigos.

Ese plan llegó hasta que conoció a Steve Rogers.

Desde que podía recordar había escuchado una gran cantidad de historias sobre el legendario Capitán América. Cuando todavía creía en que tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz soñaba que el Capitán América iba y la rescataba llevándola consigo como su asistente. Eso quizás habría pasado si no fuera porque Howard no se arriesgaría a la vergüenza de presentársela.

Cuando fue a esa fiesta supuso que ella se quedaría toda la noche sentada escuchando los rumores a su alrededor. Eso pasó cerca de una décima parte de esta, el resto había sido cuando menos irreal.

Había sentido la mirada de alguien y al levantar la mirada no pudo menos que casi quedarse boquiabierta al ver al ídolo de América preguntándole por sus bocetos. Gracias a Schrödinger por las respuestas automáticas que le habían permitido continuar la conversación. Había sido una noche mágica, él le había preguntado con genuina curiosidad sobre holografía y en ningún momento había hecho algún comentario sobre lo poco apropiado que esto era. Cuando la noche había acabado su corazón latía muy rápido y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Se habían visto varias veces a partir de entonces y gracias a la continua correspondencia con Pepper había caído en cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Rogers. Joder. Ella de sentimientos no sabía un carajo y mucho menos que hacer con ellos. Como había aprendido temprano en su vida, las cosas malas no duraban y las buenas mucho menos, así que decidió aprovechar hasta que él se diera cuenta del jodido desastre que ella era y la dejara como todos los demás.

Un mes después supo que el momento había llegado. Rogers llevaba evitándola como la plaga desde hacía dos semanas, ella trató de no preocuparse. Ese día, ella estaba comiendo con sus padres cuando Howard le había contado sobre el viaje de Steve. Él iba a marcharse. Al igual que los demás. Sin una mísera explicación.

Su padre la estaba mirando detenidamente para ver su reacción y mantener un gesto neutro había sido la cosa más dura que había hecho en su vida. Cuando llegó a su habitación se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña mientras silenciaba sus sollozos para que nadie la escuchara. Con las manos temblorosas abrió su botella de barbital que llevaba más de un mes sin abrirse y se bebió todo el contenido de un trago. Con decepción se despertó un par de horas después.

Al día siguiente estaba hablando con Jarvis tratando de distraerse cuando un ruido a su espalda la alertó, era Rogers. Hizo un gesto para que Jarvis se retirara y no presenciara su muy poco digno arrebato, luego Steve se acercó.

—Toni, tengo que decirte algo. Yo… —por el tono de su voz y el que se negara a mirarla le dijeron exactamente lo que el sentía.

Negó con la cabeza. A cada segundo el nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba y dolía como si alguien le clavara agujas en el pecho. Había hecho todo cuanto había podido para preservar su orgullo pero la duda era cuanto menos más grande que el orgullo ¿Por qué todos se iban? ¿Por qué nunca había sido lo bastante buena? ¿Por qué todos la hacían encariñarse para luego tirarla como si fuera un perro sarnoso?

—¿Por qué, Steve? —Murmuró mientras las lágrimas que había tratado tanto de contener caían por sus mejillas —¿Por qué me hiciste enamorarme de ti si ni siquiera te lo tomaste en serio?


	4. De malentendidos y aclaraciones

Hola a todos, si, me estoy tardando una eternidad en actualizar pero esto de escribir mientras estudio no parece ser muy fructífero me temo. Tengan un poco de paciencia por favor, prometo que lo terminaré así muera en el intento. Este capitulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que han comentado el fic o lo siguen. Sobra decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia. En respuesta a los review:

~MyNameIsDominique: ¡Hola! También pensé lo mismo y por eso lo puse, Tony también tuvo problemas con Howard solo que a diferencia de Toni tuvo un montón de tiempo para cubrirlo con una gran armadura de sarcasmo y sentido del humor.

~Yin Yang and Matter Hatter:¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Eres muy amable! Me alegra un montón que te guste y espero terminarlo en unos cuantos caps mas.

~Luna Paola Black: ¡Lo siento! Soy olvidadiza. Se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot por lo que cuando lo subí estaba completo. Luego cuando decidí hacer mas capítulos olvidé cambiar el estatus.

* * *

 _Estaba loca,_

 _Joder, estaba loca._

 _Tenia en su cabeza una locura preciosa_

 _¿Cómo no iba a perder la puta razón por ella?_

Cuando los ojos de Antonia se llenaron de lágrimas el corazón de Steve se rompió, a la mierda, no podía dejarla sin importar las consecuencias para ambos.

—¿Por qué, Steve? ¿Por qué me hiciste enamorarme de ti si ni siquiera te lo tomaste en serio? —Si no se sentía lo bastante mal, esa frase se las había arreglado para sentirse tan vil que quería pegarse un tiro. Ella no podía amarlo… ella simplemente no… ella no debería amarlo… no a él… Dios bendito.

Al verla abrazarse a sí misma no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo en sus brazos estrechándola con tanta fuerza que sintió su espalda crujir, aun así ella no se quejó.

—Se suponía que esto no debía ocurrir… —susurró. Se suponía que ella iba a superarlo y no verse tan dolida como un cachorro apaleado.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —le respondió con una voz ronca por llorar.

Steve quiso explicarle, quería que entendiera su posición y que no se sintiera tan culpable.

—Toni, eres demasiado…

—¿Excéntrica? ¿Loca? Soy muy consc…— Steve puso el índice contra los labios de Toni para silenciarla.

—Inocente, eres tan dolorosamente pura e inocente, te hace falta gente por conocer, necesitas encontrar tu vocación, no has conocido el mundo allá afuera. —Apartó el dedo y aun podía sentir vestigios del cálido aliento de Toni contra él—no puedo y no voy a arrebatarte eso.

Se obligó a deshacerse de abrazo y apartarse de ella, era mejor que se fuera antes de enredar aún más las cosas si es que era posible.

—Así que si encuentro un trabajo, hago muchos amigos y conozco el mundo ¿Considerarías la posibilidad de salir conmigo?

La mezcla de esperanza y resignación en su tono fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago ¿Qué le había hecho Howard para que ella creyera de forma tan ferviente que necesitaba cumplir ciertos requisitos solo para que _considerara_ salir con ella?

En ese momento tuvo lo que podía calificar como la epifanía de su vida. Si, él estaba básicamente jodido, si, ella también lo estaba. Pero él la amaba tal cual era, él solo quería asegurarse que ella estuviera bien y a salvo, nunca haría nada para hacerle daño a diferencia de Howard y no era tan blando como para permitir que alguien la lastimara de forma tan indemne. Ella estaría mejor a su lado que a lado de alguien más.

—No —la mirada de tristeza le estrujó el corazón y se apresuró a aclarar— Antonia Stark, ¿Consideraría usted salir conmigo y permitirme presentarle gente, mostrarle el mundo y de ser posible ayudarle a encontrar su vocación?

El beso que ella le dio y que lo llevó al cielo y de regreso, fue una respuesta muy elocuente para él.


	5. De familia y tradiciones

Hola a todos, ¿Como estan? Aquí está otro capítulo del fic y aunque es corto, no puedo decir a ciencia cierta que tanto porque no cuento las palabras, espero que no les importe ya que si todo sale bien esta semana podría subir otro cap de este fic con el final de _Guía para entender a Tony Stark_. A mi no me pertenece nada, solo la historia. Si les gustó o no, siempre pueden comentarlo. Capítulo dedicado a dai-cat20, ¡Muchísimas gracias! Eres muy dulce, me alegra un montón que te guste y espero que este cap también.

 _Ella no es bonita, esa palabra es muy pequeña._

 _Ella no es como el resto de las chicas que solía mirar, todas con curvas y suavidad._

 _Ella es pequeña, pero fuerte y su fuerza demanda atención._

 _Mirarla es como despertar._

Antonia le había sugerido que bien podían fugarse y si algo casarse en Gretna Green o algo como eso, pero él se negó. Ellos se amaban y no tenían nada de qué avergonzarse. Debían hacer las cosas como era correcto, él ya no quería más habladurías a espaldas de Toni porque aunque ella lo negara de forma vehemente los comentarios maliciosos aún le dolían.

Como dictaba la tradición, necesitaba un padrino, alguien que le representara ante la familia de la novia y la sociedad en general a la hora de pedir la mano de Toni. Habría escogido a Peggy, que era la más idónea para el caso ya que aterrorizaba a Howard y era implacable para obtener lo que quería, pero había un insignificante detalle que lo impedía: Era una mujer. Él no estaba en contra de que las mujeres participaran en actividades conocidas como de hombres, pero la sociedad no estaba de acuerdo y ya habían roto demasiados tabúes para complicar aún más las cosas.

Así que en su listado de alternativas seguía su mejor amigo. No sabía que le diría su amigo respecto al repentino cambio de planes, pero esperaba que lo apoyara. Juntos se habían apoyado en la guerra y nunca habían dejado el otro atrás y esperaba que el principio se aplicara en decisiones absolutamente estúpidas, como el matrimonio por ejemplo.

Golpeó la puerta de la casa de Buck y Natasha fue la que abrió. La mujer era hermosa y había hecho que su corazón doliera por sus sentimientos no correspondidos, una vez Toni llegó a su vida eso dio paso al sentimiento de orgullo por la hermosa y talentosa mujer que su mejor amigo casi hermano había conseguido.

Ellos dos, Buck y Natasha llevaban juntos ya varios años, sabía que se adoraban pero por alguna razón los hijos no llegaran. Toni le había contado que alguien le había dicho que las espías soviéticas eran esterilizadas para no poner en riesgo las misiones. Trató de hacer su mejor cara de poquer no fuera que ella se diera cuenta y le pegara un tiro.

Ella entrecerró los ojos al verlo y fiel a su naturaleza de espía soviética asintió como si el le hubiera dicho algo y murmuró: —Iré por Buck.

Su mejor amigo llegó un par de minutos después, trató de no estremecerse porque aún después de todo ese tiempo no se acostumbraba a que él hubiera perdido su brazo en cumplimiento del deber. Buck fue por una botella de whisky y él le contó todo con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado y el otro escuchó atentamente. Una vez acabó, esperaba una cacofonía de gritos y regaños pero él solo musitó una pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta lo frenó porque no sabía cómo responder ¿Cómo podía poner en palabras las sensaciones que lo embargaban cuando ella estaba cerca? El como hacía latir su corazón cuando hablaban y discutían, el cómo ella entendía sus demonios y no solo los aceptaba, sino que amaba a esas partes de si, como se sentía como en casa cuando estaba a su lado.

—No lo sé, Buck, ella es… todo, cuando estoy a su lado me siento vivo.

Bucky sonrió con algo que podía catalogar como orgullo, se acercó a él y le abrazó.

—Así que la amas en serio ¿No, punk? —le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda— Ya veremos cómo hacer que Howard no te mate.

—Eres el mejor Buck.

—No lo suficiente como para tener un hijo, punk. —Le respondió con algo parecido a la tristeza, el anhelo y la resignación.

Steve comprendió que él creía que era su culpa el no poder darle un hijo a Natasha y se prometió encontrar alguna forma de ayudarles. Quizás Toni pudiera ayudarles, ella era milagrosa.


	6. De peticiones y reuniones

Hola a todos, aquí otro capítulo del fic. Aún faltan un par de caps y estoy tratando tanto como puedo de publicar al menos una vez a la semana. En fin, como lo prometido es deuda, dos caps en una semana, cumplo mi promesa. En si, si cumplí mi promesa porque si escribí el cap pero olvidé subirlo, lo siento. Sobra aclarar que nada me pertenece salvo la historia. Este cap está dedicado a doi-cat20, awww! me alegra que le hayas cogido gusto a otra pareja. Si les gustó o no, quieren sugerir o proponer algo para el fic, siempre pueden comentarlo.

Carpe diem.

* * *

 _She didn't need to be saved._

 _She needed to be found and appreciated for exactly who she was._

Al menos tenía a Buck a su lado, eso era algo, mucho, si se ponía a pensarlo. Llegaron a la mansión Stark y le pidió a Jarvis que llamara a Howard. Un par de minutos después el mayordomo regresó y le dijo en su habitual tono flemático.

—La señorita Stark me ha dicho que si gusta, tiene todo lo indispensable empacado y un auto preparado.

Steve negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Desde que había averiguado su plan, Toni no quería que Steve le pidiera su mano a Howard, no es que pudiera culparla la verdad.

En ese momento llegó Howard seguido por su secretaria. Les hizo un gesto para que Buck y él fueran al estudio. Mientras caminaba consideró que tal vez no debió rechazar tan a la ligera el ofrecimiento de Toni, Buck debió suponer lo que estaba pensando porque le dio una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda.

Parte de los efectos secundarios del suero era un sentido del olfato bastante desarrollado por lo que al entrar a la oficina y estrechar la mano de Howard pudo sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol y perfume barato que este desprendía, sobra aclarar que María solo usaba Chanel Numero 5. Según el gesto de Buck y que a su vez estornudara lo hizo pensar que quizás no eran necesarios los súper-sentidos para conocer las actividades extracurriculares de Howard.

—Jarvis me comentó que ustedes tienen algo que decirme…

En ese momento el discurso que Steve había preparado se evaporó de su mente, por suerte, su mejor amigo lo rescató, pudo entender y valorar la utilidad de los padrinos en ese momento.

—He venido aquí en calidad de padrino de Steve Rogers aquí presente. El señor Rogers tiene la intención de pedir en matrimonio la mano de su hija, la señorita Antonia Stark. Venimos aquí a pedir su bendición para esta unión.

La cara de Howard fue épica. En su vida lo había visto tan sorprendido que se atragantara con el whisky.

—¿Qué…?

—Así es Howard, me enamoré de tu hija.

—Pero… ¡Por supuesto que no! —escuchó a Buck silbar por lo bajo ante la respuesta.

—¿Es por mi edad? —dijo pensando en el obstáculo más infranqueable que había entre ellos.

—No es eso, Rogers —se masajeó el puente de la nariz estresado— Antonia es demasiado temperamental, tu eres demasiado blando con las mujeres y ella necesita un marido con mano dura que sepa _adiestrarla_ como su madre y yo no pudimos.

La cara de incredulidad de Bucky fue épica así que la suya no debía estar mucho mejor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a _insinuar_ lo que él creía que estaba insinuando? Si su _suposición_ estaba en lo correcto… Sintió a Buck tratando de contenerlo.

—Ella no necesita ser adiestrada como un _maldito_ animal—dijo remarcando cada una de las palabras en un tono tan glacial que Howard se puso lívido y Bucky lo miró temiendo una masacre— ella necesita a un hombre que vea lo maravillosa que es y no se acojone de que el mundo lo vea.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tú serás ese hombre?—Dijo Howard usando un tono burlón.

—Tal vez no, pero haré un mejor trabajo que tú cuidando de Toni. Eso seguro.

Escuchó vidrio quebrarse a su espalda. Esperaba que fuera Jarvis, pero allí estaban tanto María, como Toni, Peggy y el mismo Jarvis. Había sido la primera quien había soltado la copa, Jarvis seguía tan impertérrito como siempre, Peggy lo miró con orgullo y Toni… ella lo estaba mirando como si fuera su jodido héroe. Un par de segundos después, vio a María pegarle un codazo a Toni y a esta diciendo con sequedad.

—Bien, al menos las navidades van a ser interesantes, —dijo Toni— a propósito, no eras tu quien siempre decía que debía moderar mi lenguaje.

—¡Que le den al lenguaje!

María los fulminó con la mirada y Bucky soltó una carcajada.


	7. De nervios y poemas

Hola a todos, he estado demasiado ausente, ¿Verdad? Lo lamento mucho, la vida cotidiana puede conmigo en ocasiones. En fin, aquí está otro cap y este está dedicado a todos los que leen en el fic, comentan o lo siguen. Espero les guste y siéntanse libres de comentar. Sobra decir que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

Luego de cierta charla que tía Peggy tuvo con Howard, su padre había dado su bendición para efectuar el matrimonio. Aún hoy se sorprendía por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, un día estaba temiendo que él al igual que todos le diera la espalda y luego él se le estuviera declarando, sobra decir que el pobre tipo no tenía mucha practica en ese departamento y había generado demasiadas confusiones, parte de si seguía esperando que él le dijera que se había arrepentido y que mejor se iba. Para su suerte, estaban a un día de casarse y aún no lo había hecho.

A ella en verdad le importaba un pimiento la ceremonia o lo que Howard tuviera que decir respecto a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer pero Steve había demostrado ser muy apegado a las tradiciones ¿Y qué podía decirle ella? Absolutamente nada cuando le dirigía esa miradita de cachorrito apaleado. Alguien debería enseñarle a ella a hacerla también, solo por justicia, él iba a ganarle en todas las discusiones.

Los preparativos de la boda habían sido una locura por decir lo menos. Todo el mundo, literalmente, tenía algo que decir al respecto, que tal color, que tal comida, que tal tema, que tal música… al principio había tratado de mantenerse tan al margen como podía. Cuando Pepper llegó, el caos tuvo cierto grado de orden, le debía una grande a su amiga. Una vez escuchó a Pepper hablar con un súper ilusionado Steve por la boda pero un poco triste porque se sentía como si la estuviera obligando a casarse. Toni decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Les dijo a todos que se ocuparan de sus asuntos mientras ella organizaba la boda. En su opinión podía ser el primer evento que organizaba en su vida, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo de fábula. Pepper se había hecho cargo de la logística y sobra decir que esa mujer hacía milagros. Toni podía no creer en Dios, pero si hubiera uno, sería su pelirroja amiga.

Al día siguiente se casarían y las dudas típicas de la noche anterior habían acudido a su cabeza, pero de forma opuesta. Ella no temía casarse con Steve, temía que Steve se diera cuenta que ella no valía los problemas y que era mejor dejar esto.

Estaba distraída cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación, abrió y no había nadie. Miró al piso y encontró una rosa y una tarjeta, tomó ambas cosas y con el estómago lleno de nudos por el contenido de la tarjeta en cuestión, al menos sabía quién era el remitente, entró.

Luego de reunir valor abrió la tarjeta y su aliento se atoró en su garganta.

 _Mi querida, no puedes verlo ¿Verdad?_

 _Lo mucho que te pareces a la luna. Ambas son tan tímidas, escondiendo piezas suyas del mundo. Luego, en esos raros momentos cuando ambas se muestran completamente, se vuelve increíblemente difícil alejarse._

 _Eres hermosa._

La hermosa caligrafía de Steve adornada un lado de la tarjeta. A lado de lo que escribió, había un retrato suyo de la noche en la que se conocieron. Más allá de lo flacucha que se veía, lucía hermosa, exótica, vibrante.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se metía en su cama y abrazaba la tarjeta contra su pecho.


	8. De ceremonias y declaraciones

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que actualicé y lo siento. El tiempo en festividades se pasa volando. Prometo intentar actualizar más seguido (Sip, esa es mi meta del año).

Por cierto, había algo que quería comentarles: Algunas personas y yo estamos haciendo un fic conjunto sobre un grupo de héroes paralelo a los vengadores pero ambientado en Europa siguiendo la cronología del MCU llamado Iniciativa de Defensa Europea. Si a alguien le interesa participar, puede enviarme un mensaje o a la cuenta del grupo.

Sobra aclarar que solo la historia me pertenece, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Si les gustó o tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, siempre pueden comentarlo. Capítulo dedicado a dai-cat20 (Awww! a mi también, tengo debilidad por el carácter de Peggy) , xairanymar21 (gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado, ya casi tengo terminada la historia así que la subo en cuanto pueda) y quien comentó como invitado (muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra un montón y espero que este capítulo también te guste).

Una vez dados los avisos parroquiales de rigor, ¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

 ** _I don't want to fix you, and I can't heal you, but maybe I can help you see how beautiful your broken is. Each cracked piece fits into masterpiece of who you are right now. And right now I see a beautiful soul._**

Conociendo la brillante cabecita de su futura esposa supuso que ella estaría sobrepensando las cosas. Todo el mundo creía que ella tenía demasiada confianza en si misma y era muy arrogante. Estaban equivocados, con mucha observación había observado que Toni tenía un autoestima demasiado baja, ella siempre esperaba que la rechazaran en favor a otras personas o cosas.

Al primer retrato que le había hecho le había agregado una nota y se lo había dejado. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Estaba en el altar, Buck estaba a su lado y todos estaban esperando que la novia llegara. La hora de la boda llegó y no apareció, ¿Ella llegaría? No lo sabía, esperó y un par de minutos después la marcha nupcial sonó.

Entraron Virginia y Natasha en sus trajes de damas de honor, se veian muy hermosas. Pero cuando entró Toni, su corazón se paralizó. Ella era la mujer mas bella que hubiera visto en su vida.

Estaba utilizando un vestido que se ajustaba a sus curvas y tenía el cabello en un recogido delicado. Pero la mirada de felicidad en su rostro fue la que casi lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Ella se veía muy incómoda por el escrutinio de todos los presentes, pero lo ocultaba con desenvoltura. Caminó a su lado y empezó la ceremonia.

Un par de días atrás ambos habían hecho una ceremonia de ensayo y juntos habían repasado los votos genéricos hasta memorizarlos. Mientras la veía atender a lo que el sacerdote decía se dio cuenta que esos votos no reflejaban ni una ínfima parte de lo que valiosa que ella era y cuando menos se dio cuenta era su turno de decir los votos. Al verla a los ojos supo que no podía decir los votos que juntos habían repasado.

—La primera vez que te vi, me di cuenta que eres muy compleja. Tenías un montón de facetas cada cual más hermosa que la anterior. Creí que había visto todo lo que me quedaba por ver en la vida y tú me enseñaste que el solo hecho de estar vivos es fascinante, que la más nimia cosa esconde un mecanismo tan intrincado que no puede hacer menos que emocionar. Me gustaría decir que a mi lado todas tus cualidades menos halagadoras, todos tus fantasmas y miedos desaparecerán. Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque cada marca, cada defecto, cada problema… bueno, cada una de esas y muchas más cosas te hace absolutamente perfecta a mis ojos.

—Así que yo, Steve Rogers, prometo ante Dios y todos los presentes, amarte, valorarte y respetarte. Solo quiero una cosa de ti a cambio, tu corazón. Tu identidad y tu libertad son tuyas para conservar y cuidar. Tal vez no sea el mejor prospecto, pero juro por lo más sagrado dar lo mejor de mí para hacerte feliz.


	9. De promesas y declaraciones

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? aquí hay otro nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste. Capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos que siguen el fic y han comentado en él. Sobra decir que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Si les ha gustado, siempre pueden dejar un review.

* * *

 ** _Y a pesar de mi pelo despeinado, mis ojos marrones, comunes, que no dicen nada, mi horrible carácter, mi extraña personalidad… a pesar de todos mis defectos él dijo: Eres perfecta._**

Si le hubieran preguntado a Antonia que esperaba de su boda, el ponerse a llorar como una magdalena frente a todos no contaba entre sus planes. Pero es que esos votos… Él no había ignorado esas partes de ella que ni siquiera ella misma soportaba, tampoco las había infravalorado, las había llamado exactamente por lo que eran: una parte vital de si misma. Y aún a pesar de todo, la había llamado perfecta.

Siempre había temido que cuando se casara, tendría que dejar de ser ella y pasar a ser la propiedad de alguien mas. Ese le había parecido un precio justo a cambio de estar con Steve, pero él, como el maldito soldado demasiado amable para ser cierto, le había dicho que ella podía ser quien quisiera sin miedo a que el la quisiera menos. Que no le había arrebatado lo único que le había quedado luego de vivir toda su vida con sus padres: su identidad.

Todos la estaban mirando esperando a escuchar sus votos así que se aclaró la garganta e improvisó.

—Siempre se me había dicho que el fuego y el hielo no podían coexistir sin destruirse mutuamente. Yo lo creía ciegamente. Todos los que me conocen saben lo obstinada que puedo llegar a ser cuando creo tener razón. Pero no contaba que un maldito capipaleta que no le entra en la cabeza que todos los objetos caen a 9,8 metros por segundos al cuadrado sin importar su peso, me demostraría que estaba equivocada. Que bajo determinadas condiciones el fuego puede iluminar al hielo y hacer que este magnifique la luz incluso formando pequeños prismas.

Por eso, damas y caballeros estamos aquí. Porque yo, Antonia Stark, soy incapaz de ser una buena y correcta esposa, soy pésima cocinera y mucho peor en las tareas hogareñas, pero prometo intentarlo. Pero no todo es malo, ¿saben cuantos matarían por tomarme como esposa?, miles… En fin, juro solemnemente hacer tu vida mas apasionante y divertida, intentaré hacerte mas relajado y meterte en tantos problemas que nos sobren anécdotas para contar en navidad. Pero por encima de todo juro amarte, y como siempre he creído en el intercambio equivalente, juro que iluminaré tu vida como tu lo hiciste con la mía.

El beso que le dio Steve le hizo pensar que no lo había hecho tan mal improvisando.


	10. De crédito y conferencias

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Aquí hay un nuevo cap. Dedicado a July, me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir y a Veruzca Becerra, me alegra que te haya gustado Toni femenina y tranquila, ¡Todavía quedan algunos caps! solo tengo que corregirlos y escribir el último que me falta. ¡Muchas gracias a ambas por sus comentarios!

Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Si les gustó, los review se agradecen un montón.

* * *

 ** _She is a flame with an unforgettable glow. A weak man will try to dim her luminance, but her soul mate will take pleasure in fanning the blaze._**

El salón estaba a reventar. Habían ingenieros y médicos observando con absoluto asombro a Toni dando una conferencia sobre prótesis robóticas mostrando su gran logro con el nuevo brazo de Buck. El brazo tenía una gran sensibilidad al tacto y se movía de acuerdo a los deseos de su amigo. Aún había muchas cosas por mejorar como su aspecto un tanto… llamativo, pero frente a las prótesis poco realistas que no servían de nada eran toda una mejora.

Una vez acabó su discurso, la gran mayoría de los presentes aplaudió efusivamente. Vio de refilón a su alteza real, la princesa Shuri de Wakanda aplaudir con más entusiasmo que los demás. Según le había contado su esposa, Shuri era tan brillante como Toni pero al ser aristócrata, de un tono de piel oscuro y mujer, la tomaban menos en serio que a Toni si es que eso era posible. Ambas tenían la esperanza que al reconocer a Toni por su logro, abriera las puertas a muchas otras mujeres talentosas en el futuro.

Algunos no aplaudieron y se veían molestos por la presencia de Toni en el escenario; según le habían contado, todos ellos eran misóginos y les dolía en el orgullo el que una mujer y una mucho más joven hubiera logrado lo que se creía imposible. Una mirada furibunda de Steve en su dirección bastó para que dejaran de mirar mal a su esposa y le aplaudieran casi con reverencia. Mucho mejor.

Un rato después el coctel empezó. Toni se había quedado junto a él y le ayudó a entender muchas cosas. Aún le causaba gracia el que Toni se considerara a sí misma como una mujer de poca paciencia cuando podía explicar con facilidad un tomo completo de física cuántica a niños de forma que incluso él, una persona un poco obtusa en esas áreas, podía entender.

El entusiasmo de Toni cuando hablaba sobre algunos logros científicos de los presentes, como la teoría de los agujeros de gusano del doctor Selvig y el proyecto de doctorado de la doctora Foster sobre portales dimensionales, le decía que ella moría por ir a acribillarlos a preguntas; y le enternecía que en lugar de eso se quedara a su lado y tratara de hacerlo integrarse entre toda esa gente. Le hizo preguntarse cuantas veces Howard habría dejado sola a su hija rodeada de desconocidos, no le gustó pensar en la respuesta.

Le dijo que él se las arreglaría solo y que fuera a acosar a los pobres científicos que ella admiraba. La sonrisa y la mirada de ilusión ante la idea de hablar ante algunas de las personas que más idolatraba bien valían la pena el aburrimiento y la sensación de no encajar. La vio charlar y cavilar con varias personas, casi brillaba de la emoción y aún así cada pocos minutos lo miraba a él por si la necesitaba, él solo sonreía, levantaba la copa y ella volvía a la charla. Steve supo que de mostrar aunque fuera una pizca de aburrimiento, ella lo tomaría del brazo y se irían a casa, sin preguntas.

Uno de los científicos que no habían asistido a la charla se le acercó y le comentó:

—Me sorprende que usted permita a su esposa venir a eventos semejantes. Debe ser una tortura para ella, a la próxima llévela a una convención de moda. Creo que encajará mejor.

El acompañante del hombre, quien si había ido a la charla, ocultó su sonrisa de burla a su amigo con la copa de champagne.

—Bromea, ¿Verdad? Ella es la más brillante de todos los aquí presentes. Su brazo robótico es el invento del siglo, ¿No cree?

El ver al pobre hombre atragantarse y a su acompañante reír, habían hecho su noche mucho más divertida.


	11. De regalos y desmadres

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí hay un nuevo cap y con todo el dolor del alma les tengo que decir que ya solo quedan dos capítulos sin contar este y un epílogo para que este fic acabe. Una vez dicho esto, este cap está dedicado a dai-cat23 (¡Saludos! Ellos dos son ternura pura y sin edulcorar, en el anterior vimos lo que Steve está dispuesto a hacer por Toni, en este es lo contrario), Veruzca Becerra (¡Gracias! Esos dos hacen una pareja perfecta) y July (¡Gracias!, ¡Eres un amor!)

Los review se agradecen un montón y sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños.

¡Carpe diem!

* * *

 ** _She wears strength and darkness equally well, the girl has always been half goddess, half hell._**

Ya llevaban un año casados y a Steve le sorprendía como habían cambiado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y como otras parecían inalterables. La antipatía existente entre Toni y Tasha pertenecía al segundo grupo. No entendía muy bien porque cada vez que ellas dos se veían no podían parar de discutir ni siquiera por el clima. Según Bucky se debía a que para Toni la confianza era sagrada y el que Tasha usara la confianza de la gente para obtener información no le hacía gracia a Toni mientras que a Tasha no le gustaba admitir que tal vez había sido demasiado dura con Toni.

Había algo más que Bucky no le había dicho pero que no fue difícil suponer: la fertilidad. Bucky y Tasha habían intentado todo para tener hijos, desde exponerse a la radiación hasta ceremonias tribales que incluían ingredientes y rituales muy extraños, mientras que desde su noche de bodas Steve y Toni decidieron hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para no tenerlos, o al menos no de momento. Toni estaba aterrada de la idea de ser una mala madre y traer al mundo un bebe que podría tener la misma infancia que ella la ponía enferma; y Steve no se sentía preparado, la mayoría de los días sentía que asfixiaba a Toni por la sobreprotección y le preocupaba pensar lo que haría si hubiera una mini-Toni corriendo por allí.

Aunque ninguno de los cuatro lo admitiera sabían que eso desencadenaba tensión entre ellos. Tasha los resentía por lo que ella consideraba desperdiciar las oportunidades que tenían para tener una gran familia mientras que ella rezaba por tener una sola. Bucky también lo hacía pero en menor medida.

Su relación empeoró aún más cuando un amigo-casi-hermano de Tasha, Clint, un francotirador, había adoptado un par de gemelos, Wanda y Pietro luego de que su familia falleciera en un bombardeo. Si Steve y Toni decidieran adoptar les darían medio orfanato si así lo quisieran. Toni venía de una familia acomodada, tenía dinero y era reconocida por sus méritos y su familia, Steve era un veterano con más medallas de las que cabían en la mansión y había sido el Capitán América.

Bucky y Tasha lo habían intentado y se lo habían negado porque Tasha había sido una espía, cosa no muy confiable, ¡Y rusa!, darle a un niño a una rusa para que lo criara era impensable en plena guerra fría. Y Buck era un veterano, sí, pero uno lisiado lo que lo descalificaba como buen padre.

A Steve le daban ganas de mandar a los de la agencia de adopción a tomar viento fresco, si ellos vieran el amor y la ilusión que tenían por un pequeño niño al que mimar y cuidar no vacilarían y les darían tres de una vez. La única razón por la que a Clint le habían dado los gemelos era porque sus padres lo habían nombrado su tutor legal en caso de que les quitaran el asilo político en el que vivían como refugiados de Sokovia, hablaba bielorruso, además él estaba casado con Laura, una simpática secretaria y tenían tres hijos. Eran la familia americana perfecta.

La cena de esa noche para celebrar el cumpleaños de Buck había sido un completo desastre. Tasha y Toni habían pasado de las críticas sutiles a los insultos y la vajilla había sido sacrificada para calmar la ira de ambas. Al menos nadie había salido herido.

—Espero lo que la próxima cena no terminé así. —Comentó Steve mientras retiraba trozos de pavo del cabello de Toni.

—¿Quién sabe? Los milagros navideños existen —respondió Toni encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada traviesa, Steve decidió no insistir. El que ellas dos se llevaran bien era causa perdida.

Luego de limpiar un poco se habían acostado a dormir. Luego de un rato sintió a su esposa levantarse. Como Toni había dejado el veronal definitivamente desde que se casaron, su cuerpo había tenido que reconfigurar su horario de sueño de forma autónoma y ella tenía un sueño ligero y se despertaba un montón en la noche. Le habían dicho que ella eventualmente volvería a la normalidad.

Un par de meses antes él había creído que al fin lo estaba logrando pero volvió a levantarse a media noche. Steve solía dejarla hacer lo que quisiera pero la curiosidad le pudo, Toni no le había mencionado ningún proyecto en el que estuviera trabajando.

Haciendo uso de las habilidades de sigilo fue hasta el estudio de Toni y la vio trabajar en un líquido que pasó a varios tubos con diversos componentes y uno de ellos se coloreó de violeta intenso.

—¡Lo logré! —chilló de la felicidad Toni, luego se paró e hizo un bailecito de la victoria bastante gracioso. Luego empaquetó el líquido y se deshizo de las demás muestras.

Steve sonrió y dijo.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella saltó del susto y lo miró un poco enfurruñada, ella detestaba que él se le acercara sigilosamente. Conociendo a su esposa el regalo de ese año iba a ser una campanilla o algo parecido.

—Nada, solo terminando un regalo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Steve sin creérselo del todo, ¿A quién iba a regalarle una formula? ¿Quizás a la doctora Cho?

—Sip, todos tenemos derecho a un milagro navideño. ¡Venga!, ¡Vamos a dormir!

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo haló hacía la habitación, Steve se dejó arrastrar y salió, pero no sin ver el frasco rojo en el que ella había estado trabajando rotulado "Proyecto mini-Bucky/Tasha"


	12. De visiones y conclusiones

¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están? Como les dije en el cap anterior, no falta mucho para que esto acabe y estoy pensando en hacer un fic super cortito haciendo lo opuesto, un poco de gender-bender ambientado en la época actual ¿Que les parece la idea?

Este cap esta dedicado a July (¡Es un placer! Muchas gracias, ¡Eres un amor!), dai-cat23 (¡Saludos! Dudo que ese par puedan llevarse bien, me da la impresión que a veces pelean solo por el placer de hacerlo ;) ) y Veruzca Becerra (¡Gracias por tu comentario!, fue muy amable).

Sobra aclarar que todo le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Si les gustó, los review se agradecen mucho.

* * *

 ** _No tenían muchas cosas en común, sus edades eran distintas, sus maneras de caminar no coincidían y mecho menos la estatura. Nunca pensaban igual, tenían ideas muy diferentes. Él era dueño de sí mismo, ella una niña insegura. Sus manos parecían haber sido hechas piezas exactas para encajar una con otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando en la misma dirección._**

Bruce sentía la espalda adolorida por estar demasiado tiempo en una misma posición. Se estiró y se levantó para ir por un café. Mientras tomaba su café extra cargado y sin azúcar, escuchó a Toni gritar a todo su séquito de asistentes sobre lo que tendrían que hacer en su ausencia. Esa mujer había demostrado ser una completa y absoluta adicta al trabajo.

Había conocido a Toni cuando esta lo había defendido de Ross, parecía que él le temía a Howard, y le había ofrecido trabajar con ella. Mucha gente huía de él por su excentricidad y porque a causa de su exposición a la radiación era una especie de Jeckyll/Hyde. Ella no. Cuando Toni se había casado había pensado que hasta ahí llegarían sus inventos y locuras.

Había estado equivocado.

Al día siguiente de la boda ella llegó con una larga lista de las tareas que todo el laboratorio debía hacer en su luna de miel. Un par de semanas regresó y trabajó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si era honesto, no entendía cómo podía funcionar la relación entre Rogers y ella. Ambos eran tan diferentes. Ella tan joven y él tan viejo. Ella tan moderna y él tan anticuado. Ella con tantos defectos y él tan perfecto. Pero ya llevaban cuatro años casados. Lo que sea que hicieran hacía su matrimonio funcionar.

La vio terminar de vociferar y caminó hacia la salida. Él se decidió y la siguió. En la salida estaba Rogers vestido con un traje elegante. El contraste con ella era evidente. Ella usaba un vestido color dorado bastante desaliñado y usaba una gabardina rojo furioso. El hombre le tendió la mano y ella en lugar de tomarlo le dio un beso que era más apropiado para el dormitorio. Rogers tomó a Toni y la abrazó mientras tomaba su bolso y lo cargó.

—¿Nada de trabajo, señora Rogers? —dijo Rogers.

—Nada de trabajo. Lo prometo, señor Stark. —contestó Toni. Si la cantidad de órdenes que había dado era un indicativo, ella no tendría que volver a pasarse por allí hasta el año 2000.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar antes de irnos?

—Sería lindo ver a Alia, voy a extrañar a la mocosa.

—Tasha dice que entre Buck y tú malcrían mucho a su hija.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas nada, Rogers. Puedo asegurarte que no fui yo quien le coló chocolate con malvaviscos la semana pasada.

Bruce sonrió y supo cómo hacían funcionar su relación: aceptaban las diferencias del otro y se amaban a pesar de eso, o quizás por eso mismo.

Tenía curiosidad por como saldría un hijo de los dos y cuál de las dos naturalezas favorecería, la inteligente e impulsiva de Toni o la tranquila y fuerte del capitán Rogers. Lo bueno es que en un par de meses a lo sumo, sabría la respuesta.

Mientras los veía desaparecer entre la gente, consideró llamar a Betty e invitarla a salir, ella había sido de las pocas personas que lo aceptaban y apreciaban por lo que él era. Y aunque la había rechazado para no hacerle daño, viendo a ese par tan disparejo quizás si existía la posibilidad que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos.


	13. De sueños y crianza

¡Este es el final, señores! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Pero no se preocupen que nos queda el epilogo. Me siento un poco extraña por esto, cuando lo escribí no estaba segura de publicarlo, era demasiado random, incluso para mí. Luego me pidieron la continuación, y no tenía ningún plan de como continuarlo, cada capítulo surgió a causa de epifanías, una tras otra. Ya es hora de acabarlo y quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, paciencia y el que hayan dado una oportunidad a esta locura. Me siento triste por acabarlo porque le he cogido un montón de cariño, pero es el momento y estoy orgullosa también por haber podido completarlo al fin.

Tengan un poco de paciencia con el epilogo, creí que lo había terminado pero no me cuadraba del todo así que lo estoy reescribiendo. Por cierto, he publicado el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, Angel, que es lo absolutamente opuesto a Holografía. Espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo dedicado a July: gracias 3, eres un amor, agradezco tu fe en mí. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 _She wasn´t afraid of my demons and I did not fear her madness. We saw beyond those things that life does to a person. And underneath it all there is a beautiful soul that just want to be loved._

Steve se despertó por una pesadilla, al sentir peso y calidez sobre el trató de quedarse lo más quieto posible. Entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor para ver a su esposa, estaba desnuda y solo una manta la cubría. Acomodó la manta para que estuviera más abrigada y sonrió por lo hermosa que era.

Su piel dorada resplandecía por la luz de la luna, sonrió al ver que sus vertebras ni siquiera se notaban y las cicatrices en su espalda cada vez se veían menos. La primera vez que la había visto desnuda ella había estado avergonzada, no supo que lo aterró más, su delgadez alarmante o las cicatrices que Howard le había dejado.

Steve no era una persona muy violenta pero tramó silenciosamente un par de asesinatos. El cabello de Toni le hizo cosquillas y se removió un poco, escuchó un ronroneo y vio a su esposa abrir los ojos.

Ella sonrió y se estiró como un gato para luego darle un beso en la mandíbula. Desde que se habían casado Toni había notado que Steve sufría de pesadillas por lo sucedido en la guerra. Luego se había enterado que en cuanto ella se había dado cuenta, había buscado a cuanto psicólogo y psiquiatra había a su alcance para saber que podía hacer ella para ayudar.

A punta de ensayo y error habían descubierto que lo mejor para los maltratados nervios de Steve era evitar el ruido en la medida de lo posible. Por eso ella no hablaba cuando sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero lo abrazaba y le daba arrumacos para que el supiera que no estaba solo y que estaba a salvo.

Si alguien se enteraba de que hacían eso sería un hazmerreir, comportamiento semejante solo era bien visto en los niños. Pero poco le importaba. De hecho, eso hacía que amara aún más a su esposa.

Ella a veces se ponía demasiado efusiva con él o con Peter, porque quería asegurarse que se sintieran amados y a salvo. Algo que ella no había sentido cuando era una niña. Cada noche, sin importar que llevara dos días sin dormir, se aseguraba de cenar con su hijo y de prestar atención a todo lo que él dijera y celebrar sus logros sin importar lo nimios que fueran. No importaba si estaba terminando un proyecto que le aseguraría un Nobel, si Pet la llamaba o entraba en el laboratorio, él pasaría a ser la única prioridad allí. Sabía que ella haría lo mismo con él y por eso Steve se aseguraba de no molestarla en la medida de lo posible.

Hablando de su hijo… si esos "silenciosos" pasitos eran un indicativo, su hijo estaba dirigiéndose a su cama. Un par de segundos después apareció sosteniendo un peluche y su mantita con la cara sonrosada del sueño y viéndose aún más adorable con el enterizo que les había regalado María.

—Teno fio… —murmuró Peter.

Steve abrió los brazos y Peter subió en ellos mientras Toni se ponía un camisón por debajo de las sabanas. Desde que Peter había dejado de dormir en la misma habitación que ellos, Toni se había visto obligada a aprender a vestirse por debajo de las mantas.

La llegada de Peter había alterado muchas otras cosas. Ambos estaban aterrorizados cuando se habían enterado que iban a ser padres y dado su historial nadie podía culparlos. Cuando el niño había nacido había sido un desmadre.

Habían ajustado su rutina como mejor habían podido y parecía que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Hasta que María y Howard habían criticado los métodos de crianza de Toni. Ella dejaba a Peter jugar con lo que quisiera, lo alentaba a aprender lo que mejor le pareciera, lo mimaba un montón y nunca se había molestado en darle un horario fijo. Viendo que Peter favorecía más la naturaleza de Toni en ese sentido, él tampoco se molestó en hacerlo.

La crítica había aterrorizado y deprimido a Toni a partes iguales. Ella detestaba la idea de ser una mala madre. A partir de ese día Toni había tratado de ser una "buena madre" imponiendo horarios, reglas y no siendo tan efusiva. Eso había preocupado a Steve y asustado a Peter quien quería a su madre de vuelta.

Steve había hablado con Natasha, Laura y Peggy por ayuda. Laura no había sido de mucha ayuda ya que había dicho que la estructura en un núcleo familiar era buena. Tasha le había dicho que ella de buena crianza no sabía nada y que no aprobaba del todo la libertad que Toni le daba a su hijo pero al ver que ambos eran felices así, no opinaba al respecto.

Peggy le había mostrado un boletín de Peter. Sharon, la sobrina de Peggy trabajaba en una guardería para niños de soldados de alto rango o que eran importantes para la seguridad nacional. Peter estaba en esa lista. En el boletín, aparte de las felicitaciones y admiración de los maestros por los conocimientos científicos de su hijo había una mención en comportamiento que había llamado su atención.

"En el aula unos niños revoltosos hicieron un desastre en el salón de clases y rompieron un florero. Al preguntarles quienes lo habían hecho, todos los alumnos se negaron a delatar a sus compañeros por lo que optamos por castigarlos a todos. Uno de ellos, el alumno Peter Rogers-Stark, argumentó que eso era ilegal porque "los acuerdos de la convención de Ginebra prohíben claramente los castigos grupales". "

Steve no sabía si echarse a reír o reñir a su hijo por su comportamiento. Peggy lo miró con una sonrisa indulgente.

—En la crianza no hay nada escrito. Siempre nos cuestionaremos si hacemos lo correcto con nuestros hijos y puede que cometamos errores. Es lo más seguro. Pero debemos guiarnos por el amor y dar lo mejor de nosotros. Toni y tú no son convencionales, nunca lo fueron, así que exigirles que sean como cualquier otra familia es una tontería. El único consejo que te puedo dar es que hagan lo que crean que es correcto, independientemente de lo que esa pareja de personas cuestionables que Toni tiene por padres digan.

Peter y Steve se lo habían dicho y ella gracias al cielo había vuelto a ser la que era. Peter tendría una infancia muy rara, rodeado de libros y cosas de ciencia, con horarios y comidas poco convencionales. Pero nunca tendría duda que era amado por sus padres. Y eso al final del día era lo que importaba.

Peter se acomodó e intercambió una mirada con Toni. Los palmeó a ambos y se acomodó en medio de ellos. Peter solía ser hablador, pero también muy perceptivo. No sabía sobre las pesadillas de Steve pero sabía que en ciertos momentos apreciaba el silencio más que otra cosa.

Escuchando su propia respiración y la respiración de su esposa y su hijo mientras estos se quedaban dormidos, supo que todo, el dolor, la pérdida, la furia, la incertidumbre, habían valido la pena.


	14. De inicios y finales

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? Tal y como lo prometí aquí está el epílogo. No los entretengo mucho, porque hay una nota al final, pero quiero dedicar el epílogo a Dai-cat 23 (Esa es la naturaleza de Toni y yo aún sigo triste porque este es el final, pero bueno, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como de los demás) y a Veruzca Becerra (me alegra muchísimo que te encantara y que encontraras entrañable la historia, espero que este cap te guste tanto como los otros).

* * *

 ** _¿Quién dijo que amarla sería fácil? Fácil fue enamorarse de ella. Pero conocerla, hacerla sonreír, que me deje verla sin maquillaje, que llore entre mis brazos, que me permita mirarla mientras duerme, tomar su mano para llevarla a todos lados… Eso no es fácil, valora el amor que tienes, no cualquiera se quita la piel y te muestra el alma. Amar nunca será fácil, pero tampoco sobrehumano._**

Peter estaba nervioso. Nervioso era un eufemismo. Estaba aterrorizado. Punto. Quedaban dos días para que el plazo de comprar las boletas para el baile de graduación se cumpliera. ¡Y no tenía con quien ir!

Una chica de su clase, Mary Jane, una pelirroja muy simpática le gustaba un montón pero le aterraba preguntarle si ella iría con él. Peter tenía una reputación un tanto… particular. Tenía las mejores notas de la clase y sus conocimientos de cultura general eran bastante… peculiares, pero podría decirse que todos lo conocían y estimaban.

¿Por qué no podía ser tan valiente como su padre? Sus padres eran… impresionantes. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta quien dio el primer paso en su relación pero nunca se habían separado desde entonces. Peter habría querido para si una historia de amor tan épica como la suya. Veinte años de matrimonio y aún se comportaban como adolescentes en su primera cita.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a MJ y sin poder controlase le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba. Ella le había dicho que apreciaba el sentimiento pero que iba a ir con Harry, el mejor amigo de Peter, y que estaban saliendo.

Eso rompió su corazón. Estaba tan humillado por la traición de su amigo, él sabía lo mucho que Mary Jane le gustaba y no le hubiera costado nada decirle que estaba saliendo con ella.

Y tenía todo el día por delante.

Desde que habían estado en el jardín de infantes, él siempre había estado con Harry. Siempre habían hecho todo juntos. Así que no solo tendría que ver a su ex-mejor amigo con la chica que le gustaba, sino que además no tenía a nadie con quien hacerse.

Entró a la clase de matemáticas y se sentó en su lugar usual, Harry tendría que buscarse otro puesto. Con Mary Jane, pensó con algo de amargura. Sintió un sutil olor a vainilla y levanto la mirada encontrándose con una chica rubia que le parecía muy familiar. Sabía que su apellido era Stacy y que su nombre empezaba por G, podría ser Genevieve, Gianna, Grace, o cualquier otro. Nunca había hablado con ella pero sabía que se juntaba con Ned, un chico bastante geek.

—Soy Gwen Stacy —dijo la chica con una sonrisa— ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? —al ver su mirada de sorpresa, la sonrisa de la chica vaciló un poco— Ned está colado por Felicity y la única clase que comparten es esta por lo que queríamos aprovechar y que le pidiera ir al baile.

Asintió y movió sus cosas para dejarle lugar. Ella era una chica vibrante y muy habladora, sus habilidades en matemáticas rayaban la nulidad pero lo compensaba con entusiasmo. Durante esa clase más que poner atención a un tema que ya sabía, había terminado explicándole a Gwen los conceptos más básicos.

Una vez la clase terminó, lo arrastró a la mesa que ella, Ned y ahora Felicity compartían. Eventualmente se enteraría que ella había visto como era rechazado por Mary Jane y había orquestado todo eso.

Así se habían conocido.

Ellos se volvieron sus mejores amigos, Gwen y él tenían una relación bastante extraña. Eran más que amigos pero aun así no salían oficialmente. Peter sabía que le gustaba a Gwen, ella nunca se lo había ocultado, que él hubiera tardado en darse cuenta hasta que Ned y Fel se lo dijeron era diferente; pero el trauma de lo que había pasado con Mary Jane y Harry lo atormentaba, eso y que Gwen y el eran tan opuestos que daba grima.

Ella era extrovertida, efusiva, habladora y sus notas en la escuela eran bastante regulares aunque participaba en los clubes de danza y teatro. Peter por otro lado no podía hablar con otras personas sin tartamudear y sonrojarse, podía durar buena parte de un día en silencio sin que le molestara y todas sus notas eran tan perfectas que hacía cursos universitarios los fines de semana. En cuanto acabara el año tendría un título en biotecnología.

Esa noche era noche de cine, cada semana iban a la casa de alguno de ellos, cenaban y veían una película. Esta vez era el turno de su casa. Todos fueron a la casa de Peter y comieron con sus padres. Amaba a sus padres y el que se llevaran bien con sus amigos era genial.

Él era la envidia de sus amigos, sus padres lo amaban, confiaban en él y eran bastante extraños. Eran permisivos, le dejaban hacer casi lo que quisiera, pero lo sobreprotegían por miedo a que alguno de los enemigos de sus padres le secuestrara o algo peor. Ser el hijo de Antonia Stark, aka la dama de hierro y Steve Rogers, el Capitán América lo ponía en una situación complicada.

En medio de la cena llegaron sus tíos, parecía que sus padres tenían planes antes de que ellos llegaran. Así que además de sus padres, Jarvis, Vis, Anna y sus amigos, terminaron uniéndose la tía Nat, el tío Buck, el tío Clint, la tía Laura, el tío Bruce con la tía Betty, la tía Pep, su madrina Peggy, Sharon, su padrino Jim, Alia, Cooper, Lila, Nate, Wanda y Pietro.

Tuvieron que acomodarse y quedaron un poco hacinados pero aun así había sido bastante divertido. Ver a toda su familia reunida era increíble. Al final todos terminaron acomodándose en la sala de estar para ver una película, mientras hacían votaciones para escoger cual, su padre le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él.

Peter lo siguió y fueron al estudio.

—¿Qué pasa Peter? —le preguntó a su padre.

La mirada de su padre le dijo que no le preguntaba precisamente por temas académicos. Terminó contándole todo y él lo escuchó sin hacer ningún comentario. Luego le dijo:

—Cariño, amar a alguien es complicado. No voy a negártelo. Siempre corres el riesgo que te hagan daño. No voy a ser quien te diga que debes buscar a alguien con intereses similares a los tuyos. Creo que pocas personas sean tan opuestas como tu madre y yo. Solo tienes que amar y dar lo mejor de ti para estar junto a la otra persona, y esforzarte todos los días para que una relación dure. Al final eso es lo que importa.

—¿Pero, y si…?

—¡Peter Rogers-Stark! —escuchó la voz de su madre a su espalda— tienes que dejarte de sandeces e invitar a esa pobre chica a salir. Ya mi madre me está cansando con su tabarra de que quiere un bisnieto.

Su padre volteó a ver a su madre con falsa irritación, podía ver la diversión brillando en sus ojos. Eso era lo que quería. Alguien a quien amar y que lo amara de igual forma. Solo tenía que volver a reunir valor y dar un salto de fe.

Por suerte, no cayó al vacío.

Gwen le atrapó.

Peter recordó ese día con una sonrisa mientras veía a Gwen entrando en la iglesia con su hermoso vestido de novia.

* * *

Durante la boda Toni había hecho cuanto estuvo en su mano para no largarse a llorar mientras veía a su hijo y a su nuera declarar su amor. La ceremonia le trajo recuerdos muy gratos de su propia ceremonia, es especial porque Peter le había dado a Gwen el anillo de compromiso de la bisabuela de Steve, Saoirse.

Jugueteó con la nueva alianza en su dedo. Había sido una tradición en la familia de Steve, que cuando la pareja se casaba usaba las alianzas de sus padres y estos a su vez hacían una pequeña ceremonia en la que renovaban sus votos y usaban argollas nuevas; la tradición había funcionado porque en la familia de Steve abundaban los hijos únicos.

La ceremonia de renovación había sido un mes antes, un par de semanas después que su hijo les hubiera dicho que Gwen había aceptado casarse con él.

Había usado el mismo vestido que había usado en aquella fiesta y había convencido a Steve que usara el traje del Capitán América. La alianza de Toni estaba hecha de vibranium, el mismo material que el escudo de su esposo. Este a su vez usaba un anillo con incrustaciones de Starkonio, el elemento que ella había ayudado a descubrir. Mucha gente consideraba su anillo muy masculino y el de Steve muy femenino, pero a ambos les encantaban. Se veían reflejados en ellos.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero esa pequeña ceremonia, que no tenía más invitados que sus amigos más allegados, su hijo y Alia como padrinos, había sido mil veces mejor que la ceremonia de boda. Porque esta, a diferencia de la primera, no prometía.

Demostraba.

Si, había sido duro y frustrante, habían enfrentado muchos problemas y había habido momentos en los que estaban tan perdidos que daba miedo. Pero habían vencido. Habían superado todas y cada una de esas cosas que hubieran podido separarlos y por el contrario había conseguido unirlos aún más.

Vio a su marido tan emocional como ella en la ceremonia, pero luego, en la fiesta, estaba inusualmente callado.

—¿En qué piensas, Rogers?

—De haber sabido que enlistarme habría traído todo esto —hizo un gesto señalando a los invitados que comían, reían y bailaban—, a Peter y a ti, me habría enlistado con más ahínco… y ciertamente habría asistido a esa dichosa fiesta mucho antes.

No pudo contenerse más y lo besó. Lo sintió sonreír y el la arrastró a la pista de baile repleta de parejas jóvenes, probablemente ninguno de ellos consideraba siquiera el matrimonio como opción.

—¿Me concede este baile, señorita Stark?

* * *

¡Ay Dios! Cuando acabé de escribir esto, me largué a llorar. Tras nueve meses, 14 capítulos (contando en epilogo) y más de doce mil palabras ¡Al fin lo terminé!

Este es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, tal vez para muchos esto es una nadería, pero para mí es un logro increíble. Me parte el corazón despedirme de estos personajes, después de todo escribí su historia de amor que abarcó 30 años desde el inicio hasta el epilogo.

Al principio planeaba solo poner una charla de padre a hijo sobre el amor, pero me di cuenta que algo faltaba. Esta es una historia sobre Steve y Toni, y su amor sobrevive a través de su hijo, por eso incluí su matrimonio.

El plan original era que él se quedara con Mary Jane, pero no pude, mientras escribía la historia con ella como pareja de Peter me bloqueé y mi prima, quien tiene como ocho años, me ayudó a entender porqué. Ella se quejaba de las primeras películas de Spider-man porque Mary Jane se la pasaba o gritando o dejando de lado a Peter, lo cual tristemente es cierto. Luego estuve entre Michelle y Gwen y mientras intentaba con ambas me di cuenta que la personalidad vibrante y determinada de Gwen combina a la perfección con la de Pet. Así que pese a que en la mayoría de adaptaciones termina muerta, Gwen es perfecta para él.

En fin, luego de semejante discurso espero que hayan disfrutado de esto tanto como yo.

Los review se agradecen.

Nos vemos a la próxima.

Drina.


End file.
